Let it Snow
by Burning Snow
Summary: NOT A SONGFIC! KuramaxTouya. December 24, 11:25 p.m. Kurama visits Touya in the cold, snowy night. December 25, 12:15 a.m. The fire is slowly dying, but the two won't be saying goodbye for quite a while.


Disclaimer: Don't own YYH.

For Kitty, who I haven't spoken to for quite some time. I sincerely apologize, and hopefully I'll talk to you soon.

Kurama/Touya slash. Touya's POV. Kurama decides to visit Touya in the middle of a snowstorm. Please review! And Happy Holidays, everyone!

* * *

December 24, 11:25 p.m.

In the darkness, I lay curled in an armchair by the fire, eyes closed, but not asleep. My thoughts were neither on the freezing cold temperature outside nor on the useless fireplace inside, lit just in case a friend of mine requiring a warmer climate decided to drop in for a visit.

No, my thoughts were settled on a different matter entirely, one that warmed my heart in a way the crackling fire could only dream to.

My eyes shot open when I sensed the energy of the very person I had been thinking of. Bounding up from my reclined position, I flung the door open before he even had a chance to knock.

"Thanks, Touya," he said gratefully, accompanied through the door by a storm of snow flurries. "It's freezing out there."

"Is it?" I questioned. "I hadn't noticed."

"Why the fire, then?" he asked, raising an eyebrow toward the flame.

I mocked thoughtfulness. "I suppose…in the event someone like you came to call…"

"Ah. That makes sense." He grinned and swung his warm-looking coat from his shoulders. I took it and hung it by the fire as he proceeded to shake the snow from his brilliant hair.

"Go ahead, sit down," I said, gesturing to the chair I had previously been sitting in.

"No, thanks," he replied. "I'd rather move around a bit to warm up."

He moved closer to the fireplace. I once again curled into the armchair and simply surveyed him for a moment.

The cold had flushed his face a bright shade of pink. He was wearing a festive blue shirt that had something to do with the human holiday called Christmas, black sweatpants, and a maroon scarf that surprisingly did not clash with his hair. The fire seemed to dance in his emerald eyes.

My breathing involuntarily became heavier. _No…not now…_

He saw me staring. I quickly glanced away, afraid he would say something.

When I looked back, though, he just flashed me that smile of his. I trembled inwardly, the way I always did. I don't know how I could have ever doubted the fact that I was hopelessly in love with him.

However, there had been a time when I doubted myself. I had never really been in love before, especially not with another male. There was Jin…but that was just a fling I had had in order to find myself back when this whole thing first started. He and I both knew I had never actually been in love with him.

Kurama is different. I don't know why it is. He and Jin have many of the same traits: gorgeous red hair, shining eyes, amazing smiles…

I shivered again, remembering the first time Kurama had smiled at me during the Dark Tournament. I have a feeling I blacked out because of his smile, not because of the wound he gave me.

But he could never know. If he didn't feel the same, our friendship would be ruined. If he did…

His voice shattered my thoughts.

"I'm sure you're wondering why I'm here."

"I suppose," I replied. "It is late."

"Well…I wanted to talk."

Curiosity raised my right eyebrow. "About…?"

I sensed a bit of discomfort in his voice as he answered me. "Look…tomorrow's Christmas. I know it doesn't mean anything to you, but…I was wondering…if you'd like to spend it together."

I snorted. "Together? Meaning another crude party with the Detective and his friends?"

Kurama looked to the ground. His face seemed to be growing pinker, but I couldn't tell in the dimness.

"No," he said, "I meant 'together' meaning just you…"

He swallowed, hesitating. I watched him intensely.

"…and me," he whispered.

I swear we both stopped breathing. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I had tried my best to hide my feelings from him…our relationship, or lack thereof, could cause problems for us both. I thought I had succeeded in simply being his friend, casting my true feelings aside whenever he was near. Was it possible he had been doing the same thing I had?

"Kurama…if you're saying what I think you're saying…"

Instantly, he was kneeling in front of me, a soft hand against my cold cheek. "Please," he murmured, "don't-"

I trapped his words when my lips suddenly found their way to his. For the first time, my entire being radiated warmth. It was unlike anything I could have possibly imagined.

I don't remember much of the following few seconds, except that the kiss was soft, slow, almost awkward, but certainly not entirely innocent.

I do remember that when we finally broke apart, breathing hard, I found that we were both on the floor, he was lying on top of me, his hands were midway down my back beneath my shirt, and my fingers were knotted in his hair.

"I love you," he breathed, brushing his lips across mine.

"_I _love _you_, Kurama, more than you know," I replied, and brought my head up to meet his lips.

"I guess we're stuck together for Christmas, now," he chuckled. "That is…if you'll let me stay."

"Well, I'd hate for you to go out in the storm."

We laughed, and his emerald eyes shone bright as he kissed me again.

December 25, 12:15 a.m.

The fire was slowly dying, but I didn't think we would be saying good-bye anytime soon.


End file.
